


There's No Place I'd Rather Be

by auroreanrave



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-13
Updated: 2015-12-13
Packaged: 2018-05-06 05:44:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5405234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/auroreanrave/pseuds/auroreanrave
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam helps Jon celebrate their first proper Christmas together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	There's No Place I'd Rather Be

**Author's Note:**

> Just a silly bit of mushy, marshmallowy Christmas fluff about building lives together and about the little rituals we build as we grow older. Title comes from Elton John's 'Step Into Christmas'. Hope you enjoy.

"Keep your eyes closed."

"I am. See?" Jon waved his hand in front of his face, in front of his closed eyes, and Sam smiled. "Promise."

"Good."

Sam leads Jon with his hands encircling Jon's wrists over the threshold of their flat, feeling a little bit ridiculous. Their flat is new, four months since they decided to move in together, and while it's nowhere near as lavish as the Winterfell estate, or the Tarly manor, it's theirs. Every exposed brick and hardwood floor and tempramental radiator is theirs.

Sam wants this to be perfect - Christmas is a weird time for him, memories crammed full of too many Christmases with his disapproving father and constrained mother, of Christmas gifts hidden away for later, of awkward silences at the dining table, and Sam feeling smaller despite bigger than ever. He's had good Christmases too - mainly because of Jon inviting him around for the past few years, first as a friend and then as a boyfriend. The Starks might be known for the cold and their wolf insignia, but they'd be nothing but warm to him, as accepting a family as he'd wished for from a storybook.

Jon has his own issues with his family, and often claims that Sam is the only thing that made Christmas tolerable, but that's something Sam isn't going to pry into.

"Stop there." Jon stops obediently, his hands sliding into Sam's on instinct.

"Why?"

"Mistletoe."

Jon grins, despite his current lack of vision, and tilts his head to bring Sam's mouth into a sweet, aching kiss. It's like they're teenagers again, shyly kissing in Jon's bedroom, Sam worrying that the posters of Kurt Cobain and Alanis Morrisette were judging him, and Jon's hand sliding up his flannel shirt.

They kiss for a few minutes, comfortable and warm, before Sam breaks them apart. Jon's cheeks are warm and pink and flushed, and Sam has a moment of just looking at his boyfriend.

"Do I have to keep my eyes shut?"

"Yes. Not done yet."

"Shame." Jon whines a little, his hands curving a little on Sam's hips.

"It's worth it. I mean - I hope so."

"I'm sure it is." Jon reassures him, quelling the spike of panic in Sam's chest. "Lead the way."

Sam nods, and pulls Jon further into the flat. Everything's ready. He just hope it means as much to Jon as it does to him.

"Okay. You can open them now."

Jon dutifully opens his eyes, blinking a few times. He looks around, a little dazed.

The flat is decorated for Christmas; tastefully, and inexpensively. There's a tree in the corner that Sam had enlisted Ygritte and Robb in helping to erect, while he and Sansa decorated it in sci-fi baubles and gold and silver stars. Jon isn't a tinsel fan, so there's only minor touches around the tree and the odd frame. There's twinkling lights along the mantlepiece, covering up the decades-old cracks, and a fireplace simulation on their TV. Sam's Christmas iTunes collection is playing through their speakers; _Step Into Christmas_ is on low as they enter.

It's entirely their own Christmas - far from picture perfect and cobbled together, but theirs. No one else's.

Jon has several long moments taking it in. "You... did this?"

Sam nods. "I took the day off work. Got more than enough time owed anyway, but I wanted to... make it Christmassy. For both of us. Ours."

"Ours." Jon repeats, slowly padding over to the tree. It's not a real fir, but the lights are still twinkling, shades of bright turquoise and gold and purple flickering across Jon's cheekbones.

He turns back to face Sam and his face is... _aglow_.

Jon strides across the room and kisses Sam, cupping his face with callused palms and long fingers, and kissing Sam until he's light-headed and breathless.

"I love you. So much." Jon says, minutes later, pressing his forehead to Sam's. "Like, in case you didn't know that. Just in case."

Sam chuckles, relief flooding through him. "I might have. But it's always nice to make sure. Just in case."

"You did this for me. For us."

"Our first Christmas together. Just us. Well, not just us, I know Sansa and Arya are coming round on Christmas Eve and then - "

Jon shuts him up by kissing him thoroughly again, by the lights of their first Christmas tree.

They sink to the couch moments later, and Sam thinks about this Christmas and all the ones to come, of their lives, and sharing it with Jon's family, and spending Christmas Eve with Sansa watching Miracle on 34th Street and Jon and Arya having snowball fights outside, and of Christmas Day, he and Jon wrapped in their life together and no one else.

Jon, his eyes bright with light, and his smile full of love, kisses Sam again. The song on the air sends a line trilling through Sam's head - _the Christmas you get you deserve_ \- and he manages to pray that it's true before he kisses Jon right back.

**Author's Note:**

> The songs used are:
> 
> Elton John's 'Step Into Christmas'
> 
> and
> 
> Greg Lake's 'I Believe In Father Christmas'


End file.
